Maika's Damnation and A Lord's Love
by Merani-chan
Summary: When Maika appears in the gang's lives Sesshoumaru is forced to stay with them. He soon realizes he's falling in love with her and she's in love with him. But Maika holds a dark secret...
1. Inuyasha's Dream

**Disclaimer: I sadly do NOT own Inuyasha however I do own Maika and Choonala who will be coming up in later chapters. I'm sorry if this fan fic sux as this is my first.

* * *

**

_Two swords clashed together, creating a loud noise. Inuyasha's senses could tell one of them was going to die. He just hoped it wasn't going to be him. As he was distracted, his opponent striked, hitting Inuyasha in the stomach. _

* * *

Inuyasha sat up, groaning in pain. Kagome rolled over and looked at the half-dog demon, half-human. She blinked her brown eyes and tightened the raven black ponytail. Sango sat up straight, looking at him; Kilala blinking her little eyes.

"Did you have that dream again?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha gasped for breath and nodded. Sango sighed and slapped Miroku, who hadn't woken up yet. He mumbled something about getting five more minutes of sleep but woke up when Kilala bit him. Kikyo was still asleep, her raven black hair swept to the side of her. No one wanted to wake her up as she had already been in a bad mood. Kagome wondered why but Kikyo wasn't about to tell her. Miroku sat up, rubbing his head where Sango had slapped him. Two little eyes popped out of a big bushy fox tail next to him.

"I'd take it as a premonition," a little voice said. Inuyasha looked at Shippo, theyoung fox demon. Kagome's eyes widened.

"You do know that if that's true then…Inuyasha's going to die," she told him. Kikyo heard the last words and sat straight up, eyes wide open.

"What!" she yelled. Kilala's sleepy eyes were now wide open from the yell and she looked up. Not wanting Kikyo to panic, Inuyasha told her it was just a dream. Kikyo nodded sleepily and went back to sleep. The others followed and soon drifted off to sleep once more. Inuyasha lay back down, still breathing heavily. The pain had felt so real, but he couldn't tell who he had been fighting with. He wouldn't be surprised if it had been Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older full demon brother. They had never gotten along and Inuyasha thought they never would. Sesshoumaru was too serious and evil. Some people told him that Sesshoumaru was just misunderstood and Inuyasha thought about that.

Sesshoumaru HAD taken in Rin when he resurrected her. It showed that he had some emotion at least. As he was thinking all this he became sleepy until he finally drifted off to sleep just as the others had done. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He was starting to get rather annoyed at waking up again and again. A bush next to him rustled and he woke up a little more. He quietly stood up, as not to wake the others, and walked over to the bush. He poked his head in thebush and saw a little girl on the other side. Surprisingly he saw Rin laughing and picking up flowers while Sesshoumaru was sitting down, leaning against a tree and watching her. Neither of them saw Inuyasha watching and he decided that was a good thing.

One detail left him confused though. Why were they here? He shrugged, not wanting to attack without anyone else knowing, and went back to the group. He saw Kagome and Sango stir and waited for them to wake up. He grinned mischievously and lay down on his stomach next to Kagome. They were now face to face. Kagome opened her eyes a bit then, startled by Inuyasha, fell backwards.

"INUYASHA!" she said, regaining her breath. Inuyasha laughed and stood up.

"Well it worked didn't it?" he asked her. She glared at him, but with a smile tugging on her lips. Miroku opened one eye and looked at them.

"What are you two lovebirds doing now?" he said, smiling. Kagome whirled to him while Inuyasha blushed, unsure what to say to that. "You're one to talk Mr. I'm in love with Sango!" she told him. Sango woke up at this and laughed. "I think he's the only one that doesn't know that." she said. Miroku shook his head. "I don't! I really don't!" he said.

'_Do I? It could be…_' he thought. Miroku shook his head again. He then heard a strange purr and looked at Kilala. Everyone else looked at her too. She never purred like that. Sango picked her up and Kilala opened some very sleepy eyes. "Oh I see. You were having a good dream weren't you?" she told her. Kilala yawned and nodded then jumped out of Sango's arms and went over to Shippo, biting his tail.

"I'm awake!" he yelled, jumping up. Everyone laughed and he looked at Kilala. "Well that's a way to wake up. Next time do you mind pawing me?" he told her.


	2. Maika

**Disclaimer: -bites you- Leave me alone to concoct an evil plan to take over INUYASHA! **

* * *

"Are we there yet!" Shippo groaned. They had been walking around wondering where to actually go. Inuyasha refused to admit that he had gotten himself and the others lost. 

"NO!" He yelled, looking back at the fox demon. Shippo sighed and sat down. "Inuyasha we've been walking for hours! Where are we even going!" Kagome asked him. He was about to reply when he…well disappeared. Kagome gasped and looked to her left, where Inuyasha AND Sesshoumaru were being held by their throats by a demon. It was obviously a he and he was bald and green and…kind of scaly. Kagome and the others rushed to them, in time to listen to what the demon had to say.

"Where is the girl!" the demon hissed. Inuyasha tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"What girl!" he shouted. The demon was about to reply when an arrow shot at him, hitting his sleeve and pinning him to a tree. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were dropped and looked to see who their rescuer was. Inuyasha was expecting to see Kagome but instead saw a blonde girl in the shadows. Her hair was braided and swayed from the slight breeze. She looked to be about 18 and had dark blue eyes. What confused him was that although she seemed to be from the feudal era like Inuyasha she was dressed in a school outfit like Kagome's. The only difference was that it was white and purple instead of white and green. She didn't wear knee socks but had purple flat shoes on her feet.

"Looking for someone?" she asked the demon, stepping out of the shadows.

"Maika." The demon growled. The girl whose name appeared to be Maika took a step closer.

"Yeah that's me!" she said. The demon growled. "You traitor! What are you doing here?" the demon yelled at her. Maika shook her head.

"What else?" she said. She got up to the demon and to everyone's surprise kissed him. Kagome's eyes widened. "That was REALLY unexpected." She said. Even Sesshoumaru seemed surprised.

"Eww…" Shippo said, disgusted. Maika pulled away and the demon slumped down, dead.

"Getting revenge." She whispered softly. Maika dug through the demon's pockets.

"Ugh come on! I didn't just kiss Scale-face here to find that there's no clue!" she said. She sulked and kicked the demon.

"Stupid idiot. Of course he wouldn't carry a clue and be out looking for me." she muttered. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had stood up and she was now in a circle within the group. Maika looked around and smiled.

"Hi!" she said. Kagome looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked her. Maika blinked a couple times.

"Um…I think we all figured out myname was Maika." She told her, pointing over her shoulder to the dead demon. Kagome sweat-dropped and looked at her.

"Um yeah…" she said. Inuyasha took a turn to look at her.

"What was that!" he yelled, pointing to the demon. Maika looked back,expecting to see that the demon had moved or something when she realized just what he was talking about.

"You mean the kiss?" she asked him. Inuyasha and the others nodded.

"Hee hee. Maybe I should explain the whole story." She said.

"A couple months ago I was in my village when Naraku attacked. He needed an heir because he expected he might not go on to finish his mission. He and his goons decided to burn the village when they found me, hiding with a couple of friends. He kidnapped me and put a spell on me that made me forget where my village was, incase I decided to try and run away. I wasn't too happy with this and cheated on him. Well I didn't really cheat, seeing as how he wasn't even my boyfriend in the first place. But he caught me and cursed me with Deadly Kiss. So now my boyfriend's dead, there's a bounty on my head, I'm trying to get revenge, and on top of all that I'm completely lost!" Maika told them. Shippo looked at her.

"What are you doing here then?" he asked her."I'm trying to find my village but his spell worked." She said, unhappily. She then noticed Kilala sniffing her.

"Hi there!" she said,kneeling down to her. Kilala responded with another sniff.

"Pooh!" she said, taking a step back and looking at her.

"You want to meet Choonala?" Maika asked her. Sango scooped up Kilala. "Who's that?" she asked. Maika got up and pointed over her shoulder.

"He's right here!" she said. Everyone looked around.

"Um…where?" Miroku asked her. Maika turned around and sighed. She looked behind the tree she was standing in front of.

"Choonala! Get over here!" she said. A little cat demon that lookeda lot like Kilala poked out his head. It had blue markings with a crystal pendant on it. Choonala walked up to Kilala and they sniffed each other.

"Choo?" he asked.

"Pooh!" Kilala responded.

"He's really curious about the world", she said then sweat- dropped when Choonala ran behind her,

"he's just too afraid to take it on." She said, finishing her sentence. Maika finally noticed Inuyasha's dog ears and ran to him. She poked his ears and they twitched. Kagome looked at her. Inuyasha hated it when people did that.

"Ooooh they're cute!" she squealed. Inuyasha looked at her, surprised.

"You're pretty outgoing aren't you?" he told her. Maika nodded, still distracted by his ears. Inuyasha swatted her hands.

"Ok you really need to stop doing that." he told her. Maika shrugged then noticed Sesshoumaru.

"Hey you're pretty cute." She said. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and everyone else fell back.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Inuyasha asked her. Maika shrugged again.

"Hey I tell it like it is." She said. Sesshoumaru blinked twice at her. For once he agreed with his half-brother. She WAS outgoing.

* * *

**Hee hee how's THAT for a surprise! Lol just kidding but poor Sesshy. He's probably not used to her outgoing-ness. Is that even a word...?**


	3. Figuring Maika out

**Disclaimer: Not yet. ONE DAY I'LL OWN HIM AND THE REST!**

* * *

She ran up to Sesshoumaru and inspected him. She stood on her tip toes since he was taller then her and looked at him. His golden eyes were expressionless but she loved how they made her feel warm, like the sun. Jakken, Sesshoumaru's toad demon minion, poked Maika.

"You're not supposed to do that!" he warned. Maika looked at him, not knowing what to do.

"Ok but I guess I can do this." She said, bopping Jakken hard on the head. He fell back and Maika finally noticed Rin behind Sesshoumaru. She bent down so they were face to face and looked at her. For some reason the little girl looked familiar.

"Hi!" Maika said. Rin blinked and then hid behind Sesshoumaru again. Maika shrugged and got up. Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Rin bit her lip and shrugged.

"I don't know. She seems familiar but…" she responded quietly. Maika pushed the dead demon and sat down, leaning against the tree.

"I travel a lot so maybe I met her before." She explained. She grabbed the backpack that was on her shoulder and zipped it open, taking out some chocolate. Kagome looked at Maika.

"So…just where are you from? You seem to be from the future but you also look like you're from the era." She said. Maika looked up at her and set the chocolate down.

"Well you see it's like this. My dad's a demon and my mom's a human. She's from the future so when they separated two years ago she went back. So now I travel back and forth." She answered. She picked it back up and broke it into eight pieces. She set it down on a napkin and took a piece.

"You guys are welcome to help yourselves." She said. She munched on her piece and waited for someone to get a piece. Kagome smiled a bit and sat down across her, picking up a piece and eating it. The rest slowly followed though Sesshoumaru stayed back. Rin carefully went up and took one, slowly eating it. She looked up thoughtfully and munched on the rest, deciding that the chocolate was good. When she was finished she poked Maika, making sure the girl was real. Maika looked back at her and poked her back. All of sudden she remembered.

_It was another sunny day in her village. She had just come back from a visit with her mother in the future and she was __welcomed by her father and friends. Maika smiled broadly at this and hugged them all. _

_"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we __have a picnic?" her best friend, Hatiaki, said. Maika nodded. _

_"Sounds great! Let me get some stuff!" she replied. She took her __father's hand and they walked back to their house. _

_"So how was your visit with Nomashina?" he asked her. Maika nodded._

_"Mom's doing great!" she said. Her father, Suskinohashi, nodded. They made it back to the house and Maika smiled when__she saw a little girl with long brown hair. The little girl jumped in Maika's arms. _

_"You're back!" she said, joyfully. After the __girl's parents had died Maika had taken her in. Today was the day Maika would adopt her as her daughter. _

_"Hai! How are__you doing?" Maika replied. The girl smiled and gave Maika a hug. _

_"Great now that you're back!" she said. Suskinohashi__picked up the little girl and put her in her bed. _

_"You're supposed to be sleeping." He told her, referring to her nap. The little __girl had been too excited to sleep the night before that Suskinohashi had to make sure she got some rest. The little girl whined. _

_"But I can't get to sleep!" she said, glumly. Maika smiled and walked to her, kneeling next to the bed. _

_"Mou hitomi tojite mou __nemureba ii. Close your eyes and sleep." She told her, in Romaji. The door was busted open and Hatiaki was there, panicked. __Maika turned. _

_"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked her friend. Hatiaki gasped for breath and answered. _

_"Naraku…he's…__here." She said. The house then caught fire and Maika screamed. She was pushed away and then grabbed by Naraku while __her little girl was knocked out hard. That little girl…was Rin.

* * *

_

**Wow Naraku...actually came to do his own dirty work. Never thought I'd live to see the day lol. Well a little more suspense eh? See what happens next.**


	4. Sit Boy

**Disclaimer: > DO I REALLY HAVE TO PUT IT UP HERE! No I don't own them...yet.**

* * *

Maika gasped and from the look on Rin's face she could tell the Rin remembered it as well. Sesshoumaru looked back and forth, confused. Rin sobbed and ran behind Sesshoumaru, causing him to growl at Maika.

"What did you do?" he asked, angry. Maika ignored him and looked at Rin. "Rin? Is it…is it really you?" she asked, confused. Rin nodded and looked at her then ran to Maika's arms. Maika hugged her back but she was still dazed. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and then Maika.

"All right go and explain to us what just happened." Inuyasha said. Maika told them just what she had remembered and Rin fell silent.

"What is it Rin-san?" Maika asked her. Rin looked confused.

"Rin is confused because I still want Maika as my oka-san but Sesshoumaru is already my adopted oto-san." She said. Maika looked at Sesshoumaru. She certainly wouldn't mind being his wife but of course she doubted that he had feelings for her like that. She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ears and looked at Rin. The poor girl was confused and kept looking back and forth. Then she giggled.

"Unless Maika wants to be my oka-san and Sesshoumaru will be my oto-san." She said. Of course she meant marriage but Maika certainly didn't want that right away. Maika sweat-dropped and shook her head.

"Oh no that's fine Rin-san!" she said, embarrassed. Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and turned around. Looking over his shoulder he said, "I have other things to do." He glared at Inuyasha and then left.

"Well that went well." Shippo said. Maika turned to him.

"You think?" she asked him. She sighed and bopped him on the head, ready to go somewhere else.

"So what are you guys doing?" she asked them. Inuyasha looked at her.

"We're looking for Naraku." He told her. Maika nodded then remembered her little secret. If they hated him she might not want to say anything about it. Maika looked back at where Sesshoumaru had been. He seemed a little cold in her opinion but that was her. Inuyasha sniffed the air and Maika was pulled back to reality.

"What do you smell?" she asked him, knowing already that as part dog demon his sense of smell was stronger then most. He growled and pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"It's another demon." He said, getting ready to fight. Maika pulled out a long thin stick and everyone looked at her, sweatdropping.

"Uh…I don't think you can fight with a stick." Miroku told her. Maika laughed.

"It looks like a stick doesn't it?" she told him. She tapped it once on the ground and it changed to a long sword. She tapped it again and it changed to the bow and arrow she had used before. It changed back to a stick when she tapped it again. "It changes to three weapons. Stick, sword, and bow and arrow." She told them. Miroku was amazed. He'd never seen a weapon like that before in his life. Inuyasha just turned and ran in the direction that he had smelled the demon. They all followed but came to a screeching stop when they saw Sesshoumaru had just destroyed the demon for them. Inuyasha growled at him.

"We were going to handle it you know." he told him. Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at them. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Maika's weapon and turned back to his brother.

"Not with those humans or their weapons." He said. Inuyasha was about to attack when Kagome sat him. "Sit boy!" she said, letting him fall flat on his face.

"Kagome! What was that for?" he yelled, a little muffled because he hadn't gotten up yet. Sesshoumaru sneered at him and walked up to him. "It's pathetic how a stupid human can control you." he said. Inuyasha said some unpleasant words that could barely be heard. He moved his face slowly and glared at his brother. Maika saw something shine on the ground and walked to it. It was a necklace similar to the one Inuyasha wore, the one that let Kagome sit him. Maika pondered and walked over to Sesshoumaru, where everyone wondered what the heck she was doing. She put it over his head, took a step back, and with a clear voice she said

"Sit boy!" FWOOMP! Sesshoumaru had landed hard on the ground, just like Inuyasha had. Inuyasha laughed at him which caused Sesshoumaru to sit up and glare at Maika.

"What…was….that!" he yelled. Maika laughed and walked up to him. She put her hands on her knees and lowered down so they were face to face.

"That was just revenge for Inuyasha." She told him. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he got up. He was about to say something when both Kagome and Maika said it again. BAM! Now both of the brothers were eating dirt on the ground. Maika gave Kagome a high-five. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Hee hee poor Sesshy. But I couldn't resist! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! WOOT WOOT!**


	5. Ramen Noodles

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha...yet.**

**N/A: This is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too short for its own good but eh. I'm lazy...

* * *

**

Maika sat down around the fire that Inuyasha had made. After getting sat a few more times Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru decided it was best (and less painful) to behave. Sesshoumaru had no choice but to follow the group around as Rin didn't want to choose between Maika and him. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Do you have any Ramen?" he asked her. Kagome dug through her backpack and took out enough so that everyone had one. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and took one, inspecting it. How the heck did you eat this! He growled a little when nothing happened and shoved it to Maika.

"Do you have any idea how to eat this?" he asked. Maika took it and showed him how to heat it up and eat it. Sesshoumaru sniffed it and put it down. He was NOT going to eat this. Inuyasha grabbed and started eating his.

"Inuyasha have you EVER eaten health food?" Maika asked him.

"Heaf goof?" he asked, his mouth full. Of course he meant health food but was still slurping down the noodles that he loved so much. Maika rolled her eyes and threw a can at him. It hit him on the head and he fell back, his eyes now big swirls. Kagome looked at her.

"How hard did you throw that thing!" she asked, alarmed. Maika shrugged.

"He's just a baka." She said. Inuyasha sat up and growled.

"I AM NOT A BAKA!" he said. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"Dear brother you ARE a baka." He said. Inuyasha was ready to take out his sword when Shippo gave a yelp. Maika sweat dropped and sighed. Shippo had gotten a LITTLE too close to the fire…again…She picked him up and smacked the fire on his tail. After the smoke went away she saw Shippo had fallen asleep in her arms. Maika groaned and decided to tuck him in his sleeping bag. She heard a rustle in the bushes and everyone turned to them. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood up, both sniffing. Inuyasha growled and took out his Tetsusaiga.

"It's another demon." He growled. They got out their weapons only to see…

**N/A: AH HA! A cliffie! MWA HA HA HA -chokes on her water- GAH! -bonks brother on head- Don't be happy I died...**


	6. Drunken Potion

**Disclaimer: Um DUH! I don't own Inuyasha! Otherwise I'd have Fluffy with me all the time!**

* * *

They got out their weapons only to see…Maika's grandmother. She was a little old lady in a blue kimono. Maika sweat dropped and gave out an embarrassed chuckle. 

"Grandmamma what are you doing here?" she hissed. Her grandmamma smiled, making her face full of wrinkles.

"Just looking for you dear. I had two things I needed to give you. One is a potion to fly. You never know. The other one…I just found in my basement." She said, handing them to her. And with that the little old lady vanished. Maika blinked a couple times. What the heck! Maika shrugged and put the flying potion in Kagome's sack. She took the other one and opened it. She handed it to Inuyasha.

"Is it safe?" she asked. Inuyasha took a sniff and shrugged.

"I guess. Only one way to find out." He said. Maika winced and took a sip. Everyone stared at her, wondering what was going to happen. Maika felt a little lightheaded and checked the label that she found on the bottom. DRUNK POTION. Maika hiccupped and gasped.

"Aw man!" she said. Shippo and Inuyasha started laughing, falling to the ground. Maika growled though she couldn't quite see clearly. She'd had better be careful…she nearly fell over but Sesshoumaru caught her. They're eyes locked but it was broken when Kagome asked if there was a way to cure that. Maika drunkenly walked over to Kagome and nodded.

"Yeah but we'd probably have to get my grandmamma back." She told her, slurring a bit. Miroku sweat dropped and helped her stay straight.

"There'd better be a way to fix this." He said, nervously as she snuggled close to him. Sango growled and took over. "No kidding." Sango let her go for a second and Maika fell into Sesshoumaru's arms. He rolled his eyes and tossed her back to Sango. "Hey I'm not a rag doll!" Maika said, still slurring. Inuyasha got up and shook her.

"Where did your grandmother go!" he asked her. Maika shrugged.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" She turned to Sesshoumaru and looked into his golden eyes. They showed no emotion but she still walked to him and…kissed him. Everyone gaped, wondering what Sesshoumaru's reaction was going to be…

**

* * *

Lol a cliffie! And a very short chapter at that. Thanks to my few but loyal reviewers! This was gonna be up sooner but stupid evil FF went down for a while. Anyways on to the next chapter! begins to work furiously on chapter seven**


	7. Village of the Children

**Disclaimer: DAMN IT! NOT YET! I'LL OWN THEM ONE DAY!  
N/A: Ok so the chapter is longer and a bit creepier...**

* * *

Sesshoumaru seemed surprised at the young woman that had kissed him. This Sesshoumaru didn't love! Maika pulled away and blinked, apparently back to her normal self. Her eye's widened and she inched back slowly, blushing. Kagome clapped her hands together.

"Anyways! Where to next?" she told everyone. Sesshoumaru glared at Maika.

"I will not tolerate a wench like you to do that again." He told her. Maika whirled around to him and growled.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT **SIT**!" she cried out. Inuyasha fell down on the ground laughing as Sesshoumaru had fallen flat on his face many times.

"Baka." Maika said, before turning back to Kagome. She grabbed her arm and Sango's then left towards a village down the hill, leaving the men alone. Jakken ran up to his master.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!" he cried out, helping him out of the Sesshy crater. Inuyasha had gotten up by now and he crossed his arms.

"Never scorn a woman. Trust me on that one." He warned his half brother. Sesshoumaru just growled. How dare she humiliate him! Rin appeared behind Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? What did Maika do?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru looked down and rested a clawed hand on her head.

"Nothing." He said quietly. Something inside him felt weird. The way Maika had kissed him had surprised him, yes, but he had also…enjoyed it. He wondered if maybe he was feeling love. He shook his head. What a ridiculous thought! Of course not! Meanwhile down the hill, Maika was grumbling.

"He didn't have to call me a wench!" she muttered. Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha calls me that all the time. Usually you just have to sit them." She told her. Maika stopped in front of the village and gaped. What the heck? The village sure was busy…and full of children! In fact Maika couldn't see a single adult around! She nudged Sango and Kagome and they both looked. A little girl with big brown eyes and black hair that were put up in pigtails walked up to them. She turned to the other children and they all looked back at the three women. Maika sweat dropped.

"Kagome…why are they staring at us?" she asked through clenched teeth. Kagome shrugged. "Um…where are your parents?" she asked them.

"We don't have parents." The little girl said. Her voice sounded dead and monotone. Something wasn't right here…why were the children alone? Sango turned to Kagome.

"Any jewel shards?" she asked. Kagome shook her head. Miroku appeared behind them.

"I'm sensing a lot of demonic power." He told them. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood next to him. Suddenly a barrier appeared and surrounded the group. The little girl walked up to them.

"Will you be our parents?" she asked, innocently. Maika blinked then nodded. The little girl gave a small smile and turned to the other children.

"We have parents now!" she said. The little children cheered and ran up to the group. Inuyasha grumbled.

"Come on Maika. We don't have time to baby sit these brats!" he said. One of the little kids kicked him in the shin.

"Meanie head!" he said, sticking out his tongue. A stress mark appeared on Inuyasha and he began chasing the pest around the area. Maika stuck out a leg and tripped him so that Inuyasha fell straight into a thorn bush. He gave out a yelp and stood up.

"MAIKA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled, taking out a thorn on his sensitive ear. He gave out a louder yelp and rubbed his ear. That had hurt…Shippo laughed.

"Did you have a nice trip?" he asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and bopped Shippo on the head. Kagome picked up Shippo. "Inuyasha be nice!" she told him. Inuyasha said some unpleasant words that caused Kagome to sit him. Kagome and the rest of the gang followed the children into a hut.

"This is where you can stay!" the girl told them.

"Thank you." Sango said, shutting the door in Inuyasha's face. With a loud THUMP he fell to the ground and Kagome opened the door. Not seeing anyone she closed it again and slammed it on Inuyasha's face again. He gave a yelp and Kagome opened the door again, this time looking down.

"Inuyasha get in here!" she told him. Inuyasha stood up and rubbed his nose. They all settled into the beds that were there and soon fell asleep.

The next morning the group woke up. Inuyasha sat up and yawned, showing his fangs. He was about to say something when Kagome shushed him.

"Inuyasha listen." She whispered. Inuyasha listened intently.

"I don't hear anything." He told her. Kagome nodded.

"Exactly. No birds, no wind, nothing." She told him. Inuyasha listened again. Kagome was right! There was no sound at all! Kagome shook the others awake and Sango stood up to see where the children were. She opened the door and gasped.

"Guys! They're missing!" she told the group. Kagome looked behind her. The place was absolutely empty. They all went outside and started looking around. Where had the children gone off to? They looked everywhere. Under rocks, behind trees, in the river, even on the rooftops. But the kids were no where to be found. Kagome sighed and leaned against a tree.

"Where could they have gone off to?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged. Maika popped out from the bushes.

"Hey guys. I found a mirror." She said. Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Who cares about a stupid mirror!" he yelled at her. Maika threw a rock at him, knocking him down.

"It's in a hut. It's also full of candles and odd drawings." She told them. Kagome stood up and the others followed her and Maika. They stopped in front of an old dusty hut and walked in. Inside the room was lighted by the candles and Inuyasha smelled something. It smelled a lot like…blood. Maika gave out a scream and they turned to her and the mirror. Inside were the faces of the children, all smirking and their eyes glowing.

"We're heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere." They said, in a voice that really scared the group.

* * *

**Ok...creepy much?** **I think that last part is from the movie Signs. Not quite sure. But anyways what the hell is gonna happen to the poor gang! You'll have to see. **


	8. Curse of the Mirror

**Disclaimer: NOT YET DAMNIT! One day...ONE DAY!  
Ok short and crappy chapter I guess but I'll make up for it in the next one -wink-**

* * *

A glowing light flashed and the next thing they knew they were INSIDE the mirror.

'What's going on here?' Maika thought. Inuyasha turned to her and tried to speak, but nothing happened. They could read each others thoughts!

'Hey you guys…any idea as to why we can't speak?' Kagome thought. Sango slapped Miroku hard.

'Jerk.' She mind-told him. Miroku looked at her.

'You can read my thoughts?' he replied. They all nodded and he looked away, blushing at the fact that they had heard his womanizing comments toward Sango. There were some snickers and the group turned around, seeing the kids. Their eyes had changed and were glowing a deep dark purple and their innocent smiles had turned to blood thirsty smirks.

"Come on already! I'm starving for some human blood." One of the children said. Kagome shivered. Blood? The girl that they had met growled.

"Be patient. We have to kill the demon first." She said, pointing to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha frowned. So…unless they were full demon they were going to be eaten? The kids took out weapons that looked a lot like slingshots and Inuyasha scoffed. They were going to defeat his half brother with THOSE? HA!

'I laugh in your faces.' Inuyasha thought. Maika sweat dropped and was about to smack him but Kagome did it for her. Sesshoumaru just looked back at the children, his eyes emotionless and uncaring. Sango nearly fell back when the slingshots started shooting out…ARROWS! The group fell down on the ground and protected themselves from the first batch. There was no place to hide and there was no where to go either.

'Now what do we do?' Kagome asked them. She didn't want to attack the kids, no matter how demonic they were. Inuyasha jumped up, just barely missing an arrow aimed where he had just sat. He landed in front of the children and took out his Tetsuiga. There had to be some way to get out without harming the demon children. Another child jumped on his back, knocking him on the floor.

"Timber!" the little child teased. He reached over to bite Inuyasha but Maika gave him a good kick to the ribs and knocked him off. Miroku heard a sickening crunch and looked behind him, his eyes wide with fear. So…many…bones…so…much…blood.

"Like it? Once our village was attacked by some humans and they killed our parents. As revenge we killed them and ate them. I suppose you could say we got hooked to the taste of human blood and flesh." The girl said, before climbing on to Miroku and biting his arm. He gave out a cry of pain and knocked her off with his other hand. He clutched to it and took out his staff, knocking more children off of the others. Kagome gave a groan of frustration and took out her bow and arrow.

"HIT THE MARK!" she cried out, sending a spiritual arrow to no where in particular. It hit what seemed to be the end of the mirror and with another light they were back inside the hut. But the fight wasn't finished yet. They heard a horrified scream and when they turned around many of them had gotten out and they were attacking Rin. Sesshoumaru gave out a deep and loud growl that sent a shiver up Inuyasha's spine. When they messed with Rin they messed with Sesshoumaru. A poisonous whip came from his fingers as he whipped the demons off of Rin. Once he was done with it the demons were on the ground, most of them dead. Or…so they thought. The supposedly dead demons sat back up, growling. Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and got ready to fight them again.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha cried out. The demons fell down again but they revived once more.

"Rin…go to the hut and stay safe." Sesshoumaru ordered her. Rin nodded and she ran there. She walked backwards as more demonic children came to attack her and she heard a crash. The mirror had fallen down and it started to pulse and glow. All the demons gave out a loud cry before falling down dead, for real this time, and evaporated leaving nothing but bones. Sesshoumaru sighed and they all turned to Rin. Sesshoumaru walked over to her to pick her up. When the mirror had fallen, the bones and blood had fallen from the mirror as well and surrounded her. She whimpered, trying not to look down at the bloody mess. Once in Sesshoumaru's arms, Rin quieted down. Sesshoumaru looked at the others.

"Let's rest somewhere else." He said, quietly and coldly

* * *

**Gee that's a dramatic ending...sorry pplz. But just wait for Innocent Blood! The next chapter!**


	9. Innocent Blood

**Disclaimer: YES I OWN IT! -whispers- that's a lie**

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat up slowly and listened around. It was the middle of the night but he kept hearing strange noises. All of a sudden he was knocked back, his body slamming against a tree. There was a sickening crunch as the attacker punched Sesshoumaru in the jaw.

A trickle of blood came out of his mouth and he narrowed his eyes, struggling against the attacker's grip. Whoever he was dealing with was strong and he was thrown against the ground. He heard more sounds and could tell that everyone else was waking up only to be knocked out by this attacker.

He stood up; ready to fight back when he saw his attacker's face and his eyes widened. It was Maika! What the hell was she doing? Maika came at him again and Sesshoumaru gave out a groan when her sword slashed his arm. He couldn't fight back…but why? He was tossed backwards again, his head hitting the ground hard. Then came hard punches, scratches from Maika's sword, even her arrow sliced through his right shoulder. It was all painful and Sesshoumaru wasn't attacking back.

He couldn't…but he didn't know why. He gave a slight gasp when he felt sharp metal run through his stomach, indicating that Maika had stabbed him. She pulled it out slowly and finally he gave out a cry of pain, one that he had held to for quite a long time. He winced and gripped her arm tightly.

"Damn it Maika. What the hell are you doing?" he asked, quietly. Maika only smirked and Sesshoumaru was punched in the face once more. Sesshoumaru shoved her off and sat up, rubbing his jaw. Damn that hurt! She scratched him across the cheek with her sword and he grimaced. He stood up and grabbed her by her throat slamming her against another tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled. Maika shoved him hard and he was sent back down the ground where she kicked him. After a long while she stopped punching and kicking him. Sesshoumaru breathed heavily, nearly dead by now. He'd been slashed, pierced, and beaten up so badly from her and he had no idea why. His heart ached not from the pain but from knowing now that he loved her. What was going on? Why was she attacking him? Maika stood up and held her sword above his chest, ready to plunge it down and kill him. Right at that moment Sesshoumaru blacked out, near death. WHAT WAS HAPPENING?

* * *

**Ok so that was short. I'm sorry! But its kinda late. BUT I KNOW FOR SURE that the next chapter will be a LOT longer. Yes these are short but I like to keep you on your toes you know? So anyways...come back and see Maika's secret! **


	10. Maika's Secret

**Disclaimer: This is gonna get annoying. No I don't own it YET**

* * *

"NARAKU YOU BASTARD!" Maika cried out, the sword plunging next to Sesshoumaru in the ground as she sank to her knees, crying. Her tears could not be seen as it had soon started raining and she crawled next to Sesshoumaru, laying her head on his chest. He was still breathing so she hadn't killed him. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing quietly. She soon felt him move a bit and his strong arm wrapped around her. He didn't say anything but he slowly opened his golden eyes and they shifted down towards her. Inuyasha stirred and sat up, growling.

"Damn it Maika! You were just trying to kill us all along." He snapped. Maika sat up, her eyes sad and tired. She shook her head.

"No…I never planned to. In fact…that wasn't me." she replied. Inuyasha scoffed. He nudged the others back to consciousness and they sat up, rubbing their heads.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stood up and slammed Maika against the tree, growling and ready to unsheathe his Tetsusaiga.

"Seems someone here decided to try and kill us all." He told Kagome. Choonala gave a growl to Inuyasha but he growled back and Choonala ran away. Maika gasped for air and struggled under Inuyasha's grip. Sesshoumaru slowly got up, grabbing a branch for support.

"Let her go Inuyasha." He growled. Inuyasha turned to him.

"What YOU want to kill her?" he snapped. She tried to kill them all! Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yes…I do." He told him. Inuyasha was stunned a little but threw the girl into Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Fine. We'll leave the wench to you." he growled, heading back to the others. Sesshoumaru looked down at the blonde girl and slowly leaned to her, covering his lips with hers.

"Maika…why did you do that?" he asked. Maika looked away.

"Do you remember how Naraku kidnapped me, wanting an heir? Well…he's got one." She said, looking down at her stomach. The demon baby was worse then Naraku and incredibly fast as well as powerful. Even in its first month it was able to possess her and take over her entire body. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he looked down at her.

Naraku had an heir! And worst of all…with Maika! He blinked, speechless. He had finally felt love and she was carrying his worst enemy's heir! He looked away, confused. He knew that they couldn't kill a child, no matter how evil it was…but if it grew up it would become even more evil then Naraku ever could imagine becoming.

Maika soon started crying, burying herself into Sesshoumaru and clutching tightly to his kimono. A clawed hand stroked her blonde silky hair and the other arm slithered its way around her waist.

"I didn't believe it when he first told me. I never remember doing anything with him that could have caused this." She sobbed. Sesshoumaru nodded. Naraku sure was the type to rape someone. And his plan had seemed to work as Maika hadn't remembered a thing but she was still going to give him an heir.

Sesshoumaru cupped her cheeks and looked down at her. He searched her eyes, hoping that maybe it was a joke or something. But her eyes told him that she was dead serious. He sighed. Inuyasha wanted her dead and demons were searching for her all over. He closed his eyes and reached for Maika's sword.

"I'm sorry…" he said, before lifting it up above her head and lowering it down as Maika gave out a loud and surprised gasp.

* * *

**N/A: Omg you guys! I am incredibly sorry that I never posted this chapter up! I thought I did but I guess not! So I finished this one quite a while ago and I just barely finished chapter eleven. SO SORRY! But I hope you like it anyways!**


	11. Incomplete

**Disclaimer: I do now! Well...in my dreams...-sigh-**

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as the smell of fresh blood filled his nose.

'Shit…' he thought to himself. She better not have been innocent…He turned around when he heard footsteps and saw Sesshoumaru come out of the forest, holding a blood covered sword in one hand. Inuyasha recognized it as Maika's sword and wondered why Sesshoumaru had used hers.

"Now that Maika is dead I see no point in staying with you." Sesshoumaru told him. He turned around to head back, his silver hair swaying in the breeze.

"Don't expect any changes between us." He told Inuyasha before walking off. Inuyasha shuddered and turned back to Kagome and the rest.

"So…is Maika dead?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha nodded and then walked ahead.

"Better head for a village. I can tell this rain isn't going to go away for a while." He told them. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's disappearing figure and sighed.

'I knew he was cold…but to kill Maika?' she thought. Choonala appeared, sniffing Kagome's ankles. Sango scooped him up. "Well now that Maika's gone someone should take care of him." She said, handing him to Miroku. Miroku sweat dropped.

"What? You want me to take care of him?" Sango nodded and Choonala jumped in his arms. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru sat, leaning against a tree with Rin by his side.

"Lord Sesshoumaru did you really kill Maika?" she asked him.

He stood up and was soon nearly knocked down by someone that jumped down from a tree and clutched him tightly. Sesshoumaru smirked and slowly wrapped his arms around the young woman that he had nearly killed. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, remembering what had just happened.

_Just as he swung the sword down he took a quick turn and cut her shoulder. She gave a loud cry of pain and he caught her before she fell, pulling it out quickly. She gave a wince but knew why he had done that. If Inuyasha smelt the blood, and maybe even saw it, he'd surely believe his brother that he had killed her._

Maika ran a hand through Sesshoumaru's long silver hair and sighed a little. Damn that had been too close for comfort. Her shoulder was bloody but fine. She looked up at him.

"Does he think I'm dead?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru nodded and was soon planted face first in the ground from Maika's sit.

"God next time warn me when you're going to do that!" she muttered. Sesshoumaru got up and dusted himself off before throwing a glare in her direction.

Maika gave out a shudder from the rain and Sesshoumaru rushed quickly to shield her and he grabbed Rin so he could shield them both and they hurried to the direction of an abandoned hut.

* * *

**Yeah its short but when I realized my mistake -see chapter ten- of forgetting to post it up in so long I decided to add this one. Don't worry I'm working on chapter twelve!**


	12. Sesshoumaru Is Poisoned

N/A: -sigh- Nope...not yet...

* * *

Maika sighed as she stared out the window. It had been an hour and the rain didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. She turned to Sesshoumaru and walked to him, kneeling down. Since they had gotten here he had been acting strange. He had quickly pushed Maika, Rin, and Jakken away and had fallen asleep. He lay down and Maika took a look then frowned. His breathing was ragged and his stripes were pale. She brushed his bangs away and gasped. His crescent moon seemed to be gone.

Maika closed her eyes and after a minute she opened them again, revealing pure purple eyes. She looked down at her hands and smirked, knowing that her Youkai self was coming out. She cracked her knuckles and raised a sharp claw, tracing Sesshoumaru's neck.

She knew she could find out what was wrong either if he was keeping something from her or if something had poisoned him. Somehow since she was a quarter of a truth demon even a poison could tell her the truth. She gently inserted a claw in his neck, being careful not to hurt him. She closed her eyes once more and concentrated.

'Damn…what's wrong with him? I don't sense anything but I know something is wrong with Sesshoumaru!' she thought to herself. When he started to stir she took out her claw and her eyes changed back to their blue self. Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes and took her hand. He sat up then with a moan he turned to his side and vomited violently. Maika quickly brushed his hair away and put a hand on his back. She stroked his hair then stared at one strand, confused and somewhat frightened. Sesshoumaru sensed this and turned his head to one side.

"What is it?" he asked her. Maika blinked.

"Uh…uh…Se...Sesshoumaru you ARE a complete Youkai correct?" she asked him. He frowned and nodded.

"Yes why?" he asked her. Maika blinked again and showed him the strand of hair.

"It…it….its black." She said. Sesshoumaru stared at the black strand of hair. What was going on? He reached for his sword and looked at his reflection. The crescent moon on his forehead was gone as well as his stripes. He stood up quickly and a red light came from him, blinding Maika. She heard a loud thump and saw his figure crumple to the ground.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she cried out, crawling to his side. She gave a shocked gasp and put her hand over her mouth. His silver hair had turned black, his ears rounded, his claws shortened, his stripes completely gone, and his fangs were missing as well. Sesshoumaru…was human.

* * *

-gasp- Sorry it took so long to update! V.V I kinda forgot...heh...well I'm working on the next chapter and I'm halfway through so you won't have to wait so damn long this time. Thanks for the patience y'all! 


	13. New Sword

**Omg! I am sooooooooooo sorry that it took so long to update. School's started and its been hell! Even before school started! Well here's this...I hope you guys like it and if I lost any fans well...V.V I'm sorry.

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and showed dark brown orbs instead of golden ones. He blinked, knowing full well that something had happened to him. He raised his hand and saw that his claws were gone, replaced by human nails. He sat up and looked at his reflection now. Maika appeared behind him and ran her fingers through his now black hair.

"Sesshoumaru…what happened?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Inuyasha knows." He said, standing up. Maika sighed and got up, following him. They made sure to pass by without waking up Rin and Jakken and once Maika was outside she checked out the moon. A new moon…that meant that Inuyasha was human as well. She tugged on Sesshoumaru's sleeve and pointed up at the moon. He nodded and understood then kept walking towards his brother's direction. He had no idea what to do about him being a human and he only knew one Hanyou. Inuyasha would know what to do, as much as he hated to admit that. Meanwhile Inuyasha sighed. He hated when he became human. He sniffed the air and sighed. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Kagome sat next to him, knowing full well that Inuyasha was EXTREMELY annoyed with this.

"At least it'll be over soon!" she told him, hoping to cheer him up. She heard a branch break and looked over to her right. There stood a man with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and Sesshoumaru's armor. Kagome blinked. How on Earth could someone have the same armor as Sesshoumaru? Unless…

"Sesshoumaru?!" she cried out, standing up. Sesshoumaru nodded and Maika appeared behind him. Inuyasha stood up. "Hey Sesshoumaru, why are you like that?" he asked him.

"We were hoping maybe you'd know." Maika told him. Inuyasha shrugged. "How the hell would I know? Sesshoumaru is full demon so he shouldn't have turned into a human." He said, shrugging. "Well then I guess we just have to wait and see what happens." Maika told Sesshoumaru. He gave an annoyed growl and sat down, crossing his arms.

'Damn it all. I can't smell anything or sense anything, or even HEAR anything in this stupid human form.' He thought to himself. Choonala jumped out of Miroku's arms and into Maika's and purred. Sango sighed.

"Now with two of them human we better hope that no demons decided to attack." Miroku sweat dropped. "Um…Sango I think you may have jinxed that…" he muttered. A blur went through them taking Sesshoumaru's swords, as well as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. Miroku heard it head toward him and held out his staff for protection but the demon took it and threw it behind them. Sango threw her boomerang at it but the demon dodged and knocked it back. Sango was sent flying and Miroku ran after her.

"Sango!" he called out. 'Shit…' Inuyasha thought, getting nervous. The demon finally stopped and stood in front of them. It seemed to be in a cheetah form and growled. Kagome took out her bow but the demon quickly snapped it in half, leaving her weaponless.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked it. "Both you and your older Youkai brother are humans tonight. What do you think I want to do?" the demon hissed, cracking its knuckles and showing its sharp claws. Maika stood in front of the group.

"Question. Why didn't you steal my weapon?" she asked it. The demon scoffed. "It's nothing more then a mere stick!" he told her. Maika smirked as she tapped the stick and switched it to a sword. She ran to it, knocking it down for a moment. It soon took out its own sword and with incredible speed, started to attack her. Maika winced as she guarded herself and the others with her sword. She fell to her knees.

'Damn…he's too strong!' she thought to herself. Inuyasha charged at the demon but was sent flying and his body was slammed into a tree, knocking him unconscious. Sesshoumaru got up but more of the demons appeared and held him back.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo cried out. The demon only knocked it away and Shippo gave a squeal and fell back as it hit him. There soon was a loud crack and Maika gasped, staring at her sword. The demon had broken it!

'Shit…I don't have a weapon anymore…' She heard a couple of thumps and soon saw Sesshoumaru on the ground as well as the others, all unconscious. Maika turned to the demons.

"Naraku sent you didn't he?" she asked. They nodded and smirked. "And now with no weapon it should be easy to bring you back to him." The leader told her. Maika growled loudly. One of the demons suddenly gave a cry as he vanished, Naraku behind him. Naraku stood up and looked at Maika.

"I didn't kill your parents to not have you Maika. Now…if you want their lives spared you'll come with me." he told her, nodding to the others on the ground. Maika growled, her claws appearing.

"You killed my parents?" she asked. Naraku smirked and nodded. "If you need to see for yourself go ahead and check. They're both dead." He told her. Maika felt anger through her body. How DARE he kill her parents and threaten to kill her friends. Her eyes turned to their purple state and growled again, this time fangs showing. A Truth demon had powers besides getting the truth from people. She had used them very rarely though as this meant that she had to let the Youkai from her father take control and that could be dangerous. Sesshoumaru stirred and looked up. He couldn't move at all or speak but could only watch Maika. What was she going to do to him? Maika gave Naraku a slap across the face, leaving scratches on his cheek.

She gave a smirk as he gave a quiet groan. Her claws had given out a poison and if that didn't kill him she had something else to give him. Naraku growled and sent out a couple tentacles at her. She quickly dodged them and charged to him.

"SHADOW'S KISS!" she cried out, her claws turning a deep purple. Naraku froze as the air was knocked out of him. She gave another slice and the Naraku puppet quickly vanished. The others slowly started to wake up now that Naraku's curse had gone. Sesshoumaru sat up, amazed at her powers. He sure had under estimated her. Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his head. "Shit…that hurt." He said. He went over to Kagome and noticed she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and the others slowly started to get up.

"So…what happened?" Miroku asked as Maika returned to her original state. She gave an embarrassed giggle. "Oh nothing! I just got them to leave." She told them. Sesshoumaru raised a brow. Miroku blinked.

"Wait a minute…I thought Sesshoumaru killed you?" he asked Maika. She sweat dropped. "Damn you're slow." She told him. Miroku smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…so he didn't?" he said. Maika slapped a hand to her forehead as Sesshoumaru sighed. "I am not that cruel, to kill one that I love." He told him. InuYasha nearly dropped Kagome. HIS BROTHER LOVED SOMEONE?! Well I mean it was possible that he could have liked Maika enough to spare her life but to love her? Well…that was new. Sesshoumaru stood up and took Maika's wrist.

"I need to talk to you for a moment." He told her, dragging her away from the group.

"What was that?" he asked her. Maika blinked, confused. "That…shadow's kiss thing." He said, getting slightly annoyed. Maika sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well…err…it's rather…it's a power I have. It takes the air out of them, suffocating them." She told him. So that was how the Naraku puppet had died so easily. Maika's claws were pretty strong but not strong enough for that. She walked over to her broken sword and sighed. "Great…how am I supposed to fix this?" she muttered. Myoga hopped on her shoulder, taking some blood from her neck before Maika smacked him. He popped back to his annoying chubby self and looked up at her.

"Well…you can get a new one! From Totosai!" he told her. Maika raised a brow and InuYasha nodded.

"Sesshoumaru and I got our swords made from him, I'm sure he can make you one." Maika shrugged. "I guess so. Otherwise I'm completely weaponless. But we'll have to wait until tomorrow morning." She said, yawning. Miroku nodded and the group fell asleep quickly.

InuYasha woke up and sighed happily, his half demon self back again. He sniffed around and saw that Sesshoumaru was still human. Inspecting him, it was kind of odd to see him like this. He had known him all his life as a demon never a human or even a Hanyou. Sesshoumaru growled and swatted him, smacking him in the nose. InuYasha wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes, poking Sesshoumaru. Rolling over Sesshoumaru opened one eye and glared.

"What?" he asked. "You're still human." InuYasha informed him. That got him up. Sitting up Sesshoumaru looked at himself from his sword and with a groan, fell back down. Damn it….why was he still like this? And how could he change back?! Maika sat up and nudged Kagome and Sango awake. Sango poked Miroku a couple times before he finally woke up and soon the whole group was awake. They all stared at Sesshoumaru and he growled. "What?!" he snapped. Miroku shrugged.

"It's just different, that's all." He told Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha scoffed. "Its not different, it's beyond weird." He muttered. Sesshoumaru glared then grabbed one of InuYasha's ears. "Shut up." He said, tugging on his ear. Kagome laughed a little as InuYasha whined while Sesshoumaru still kept tugging.

"Hey let go! That's not fair! I'm not pulling on your tail!" he shouted. Sesshoumaru smirked then let go. "Make fun of me again and I'll tug harder." He told InuYasha. InuYasha pouted and turned his back to his brother. Maika smiled a little then stood up, slinging Kagome's bag over her shoulder. "We should get going shouldn't we?" Miroku nodded and helped Sango up while Shippo hopped on Kilala's full demon-form.

* * *

Okay as lame as that chapter is, its something. . God, again I am SO sorry! 


End file.
